1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to daylighting and to light collectors used in daylighting systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Daylighting systems typically include windows, openings, and/or surfaces that provide natural light to the interior of a building. Examples of daylighting systems include skylights and tubular daylighting device installations. Various devices and methods exist for receiving daylight into a daylighting device. Certain currently known devices and methods for receiving daylight into a daylighting device suffer from various drawbacks.